1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A conventional electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing. The terminal comprises an engaging portion, a soldering portion, and a middle portion interconnected between the engaging portion and the soldering portion. The engaging portion is used for mating with a mating terminal. The soldering portion is used for soldering with a wire. When the engaging portion is mated with the mating terminal, a combined dimension of the engaging portion and the mating terminal in a thickness direction will be greater than a dimension of the middle portion in the thickness direction. When the soldering portion is soldered with the wire, a combined dimension of the soldering portion and the wire in the thickness direction is also greater than the dimension of the middle portion in the thickness direction. So, when the terminal of the electrical connector is mated with the mating terminal and is soldered with the wire, a characteristic impedance of the terminal may have an abrupt change. This could make the transmission of signals unstable.
An electrical connector with stable signal transmission is desired.